runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Arm of Zamorak
Note: This page is being redone so it may not be accruate. The God Wars never ended, it just changed... -ZamorakAGENT Government We are a clan that runs under a special variation of the Dual Monarchy. The clan is lead by 2 rulers, both of which must agree when deciding important decisions, such as: treaties, declarations of war, and major events. Both possess high amounts of power but must work towards achieving a good balance in the clan. They are expected to be respected and, in turn, are expected to respect their fellow clan members. 'Council of Seven' To ensure that the two rulers don't lead the clan into an era of corruption and eventual inactivity, a Council consisting of seven members was created. These 7 each manage a specific part of the clan's infrastructure so as to prevent the leaders from ruling everything with an ironfist (though the Council must listen to the leaders). Most importantly, the Council possesses two special powers: *Call for Meetings- The Council, with a majority vote, can call a meeting of the leaders in order to discuss major events that are occurring (such as a war). The council can give strong advice to the leaders. *Veto the Leaders- With an unanimous decision, the Council can veto the preferred actions of the two leaders (such as declaring war, signing treaties). One of the council members must also send an email to one of the leaders explaining the Council's reasoning. If no email is sent within a week of the vote, then the veto doesn't go through. Unanimous is needed due to the fact that we want the council to be 100% sure of their decision. Members The members of a clan is vital for a good clan so that is why at Arm of Zamorak we give our members all the info they need based on their abilities. Member list (Rulers and Council members) Positions Who has what role in this clan. Rulers ZamorakAGENT- Founder of the clan and a ruler Red Serpen11- The clans second ruler 'Council members' none Activities The things we do as a clan. Rituals -Buying Zamorak Wine and dropping it at a Zamorak alter. Is done when announced but can be done at any time. - Celebration of return of the wilderness pking is held annually around Feb 1. Where we meet in Falador (For its historic value) then go on a big pking trip. Details are provided closer to date. Get involved Requirements Your combat should be lvl. 60 or experienced in some way if you join as a non-combatant Joining To join contact me on my talk page of this site. Or contact me in Runescape ZamorakAGENT or Red Serpen11 RULES - Respect those in higher positions and fellow members. - Treat all members kindly and no attacking unless both agree to fight. - Nothing regarding treason. Relations Allies Union Zerouhs Triumvirate ZamorakAGENT is the Head of Finance and Assets. Enemies All who oppose Zamorak. Category:Clans Category:Zerouhs Triumvirate Category:Clan:Arm of Zamorak Category:Zamorak Category:Gods Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans